My love
by ReynaRagna
Summary: En momentos así Shouto se sentía en completa paz, sin sus demonios sobre ella y con la seguridad que en cualquier batalla que tuviera que enfrentar, sus amigos y su novio estarían allí con ella. [DekuFemTodo]


Shouto sabía que tenía un cuerpo llamativo, sabía que atraía la atención de sus compañeros varones tanto como Momo lo hacía. Su hermana siempre le dijo que anduviera con cuidado, en los trenes o en la calle solitaria. Era una chica de mediana estatura con bustos y caderas grandes, ella nunca lo diría de manera vulgar, pero Shouto era consciente que varios hombres se masturbaban pensando en su figura.

Una cosa era ser consciente e ignorarlo, y otra muy distinta era que el chico que le gustaba se lo hiciera ver.

Pero Izuku no era un chico cualquiera, ya que él no le diría nunca que sus pechos grandes lo ponían cachondo o lo mucho que le gustaba verla después de luchar en los entrenamientos, Izuku prefería las palabras dulces, dar demostraciones más bien físicas. Siempre dirigidas hacia ella con respeto, lentitud y cariño; dándole lugar a que si quisiera lo detuviera.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo la primera vez que intentaron tener relaciones sexuales en los dormitorios. Las cosas no salieron como le hubiera gustado a Shouto, porque apenas se estaban sacando la ropa cuando Mina los detuvo diciéndoles que debían ir al salón por orden de Aizawa.

Sí, quizás estuvo más irritante que de costumbre. Pero estaba en todo su derecho, la frustración sexual no era algo que quisiera volver a vivir nunca más en su vida.

Es por eso que cuando lo intentaron la segunda vez Shimizu congeló a Mineta a la puerta de su habitación apenas lo escuchó, Izuku podía ser demasiado blando a veces con el pelimorado, pero fue bastante claro que este había pasado su límite en aquella ocasión. Tanto así que a nadie le sorprendió cuando encontraron al crío en el bote de basura afuera de los dormitorios.

Pensaron incluso en ir a un motel para estar más cómodos, pero en vista de que seguían siendo memores de edad y que si cualquiera los reconocía como estudiantes de UA se armaría un escándalo, además de los famosos que ya eran ambos, optaron por no hacerlo.

Finalmente, Shouto le pidió ayuda a Momo; quién llamó a Jirou y Mina se metió de curiosa, arrastrando a Tsuyu y Uraraka, Tooru también logró escabullirse. De alguna manera Shimizu consiguió todo el apoyo de sus compañeras y amigas de llevarse a los chicos el fin de semana, quizás como lo habrán hecho porque incluso Katsuki estaba lejos.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie? —preguntó su novio cuando estaban lavando los trastes del desayuno. Era su turno y Shouto estaba secándolos como forma de ayuda.

—Debieron haber tenido otros planes —respondió como si nada, acomodando los tazones y platos en la alacena.

—Hm.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana recostados en el sofá viendo algún reportaje de All Might al que sinceramente Shouto no prestó demasiada atención, parecía que Izuku tampoco porque de un segundo a otro ya se estaban besando descontroladamente.

Los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran la voz de algún periodista sonando en la televisión y el húmedo chocar de las lenguas de los dos por el acalorado beso.

Shouto amaba sentir las callosas manos de Izuku sobre su estrecha cintura, le encantaba cuan cariñoso era cuando las pasaba por sus piernas y se aferraba a sus muslos. Al separarse, Izuku descendió un poco hasta su cuello, donde besó y mordió cuanto quiso, provocando en ella sonoros gemidos y jadeos, no tenía ningún pudor ni vergüenza en soltarlos debido a que sabía que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

Soltó un gritito por la sorpresa que se llevó al ser alzada de pronto, los ojos de Izuku estaban nublados por la lujuria. No dejaban de mostrar todo el cariño y amor que sentían por ella, no sabía si acaso su corazón latía tan rápido por la emoción que le producía ser la receptora de tales sentimientos o por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas debido a sus acciones. Aun así, estaban conscientes de que era su primera vez y no querían que fuera en el sofá donde todos pasaban la noche.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —susurró sobre sus labios cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Asintió entre quejidos, porque ya quería volver a besar esos labios irresistibles de su pareja.

Izuku la llevó todo el camino entre sus brazos, lo único que Shouto podía hacer era intentar mantenerse aferrada por sus piernas cruzadas alrededor de la cadera del peliverde, de vez en cuando se besaban fervientemente, aunque Izuku prefería besar su cuello y dejarle marcas en su torso descubierto. Finalmente llegaron a su cuarto, lo primero que Izuku hizo fue sacarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Y joder, Shimizu jamás se había sentido tan excitada con ver los abdominales de su novio, sin darse cuenta ya se estaba mordiendo los labios. Fue solo porque Izuku reclamo de nuevo sus besos que se percató y se dejó hacer.

El peliverde desabrochó los botones de su blusa y destrozó su brazier, no debería haberla calentado tanto la demostración de fuerza de su novio, pero lo hizo; sus bragas comenzaban a molestar de lo mojadas que estaban. Izuku pareció darse cuenta porque se las quito justo al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas, separándolas y posicionándose entre ellas.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el mismo chico que se avergonzaba al hablar con cualquier chica ahora estuviera sonriéndole coqueto, marcando un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta sus labios vaginales, los cuales separó para saborear descaradamente su intimidad.

—¡ah! ¡ha! Izu...Izuku —jadeo entrecortado. La lengua del peliverde iba desde su clítoris hasta el interior de su vulva, la estaba volviendo loca con solo unas pocas lamidas. Todo fue peor cuando sus manos se aventuraron hasta sus pechos y los estrujó sin mucha fuerza, Shimizu estaba viendo blanco. No era consciente de lo alto que sus gemidos eran hasta que Izuku la besó para hacerla callar. Inconsciente siquiera del sabor agridulce de su propio flujo manchando los labios del otro.

Siguió jugueteando con sus pechos hasta que bajó a uno a lamerlo, su respuesta fue inmediata y un hormigueo se fue directo a su entrepierna. Los dedos traviesos del chico no hacían nada para detenerlo, lo intensificaban. Shouto intentó cerrar la piernas en una ocasión por mero reflejo, pero fue detenida por la otra mano del ojiverde.

—Izu... —gimoteo, rogándole que dejara su clítoris en paz. Estaba más que segura que se había corrido ya, no era posible que sus muslos estuvieran así de mojados solamente por lo excitada que estaba.

—Ssh... Cariño —tan cálido, tan amoroso. Izuku acarició su rostro con su mano libre, mientras que la otra usaba para seguir con sus atenciones.

Con ayuda de él se pudo volver a sentar en su cama. Sentía como su vulva palpitaba casi con vida propia. Quería hacerle lo mismo a su pareja, llenarlo de tanto placer como él lo había hecho con ella, así que por eso mismo que tomó valor para dejar de lado su pudo e intentar hacer lo mismo que el otro hiso.

Bajó sus pantalones con torpeza, el vientre musculoso del peliverde subía y bajaba tan rápido, estaba nerviosa e Izuku lo notó. Por eso mismo la detuvo en un momento exacto.

—No es necesario, Shou-chan —susurró tomándola por su mejilla con cariño, sus nervios poco a poco se iban controlando. Con esas palabras Izuku le aseguraba que no la presionaba para nada.

De todas maneras, quiso seguir intentándolo, aunque su pareja le dejó en claro que podía detenerse en cualquier momento si se sentía demasiado incomoda.

El pene de Izuku era largo y grueso, Shimizu tuvo que usar sus dos manos para poder masajearlo entero. La boca se le hacía agua con la idea de poder tenerlo en ella y el sabor picante que le daba solo la emocionaba más. Por supuesto que se aventuró e intentó llevarse la mayor parte hacia adentro pero un reflejo la detuvo, además que Izuku la tomo por el mentón y besó sin vergüenza.

—Casi me corro —murmuró, produciendo un sentimiento de orgullo en su pecho fue casi como una pequeña victoria para ella.

Volvió a recostarse y dejar que Izuku hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la tan ansiada parte.

Izuku estaba metiendo con cuidado su miembro, menos mal que la había preparado antes porque si no, no hubiera estado tan segura de haber querido seguir. Se detuvo por unos segundos y pregunto cómo estaba y si acaso podría seguir.

—Si... —respondió apenas, podía sentir como su interior se aferraba al pene del otro. Como este también palpitaba tanto como su vulva, la avergonzaba tanto a la vez que la excitaba sentirse de esa manera. Tan conectada a su amado.

Fue un vaivén lento al principio, Shouto esta agradecida con que su hermana le hubiera dicho lo doloroso que podía ser al inicio, pero le causaba gracia darse cuenta de que, para variar, con Izuku no fue tan así. Quizás porque él lo hacía con cuidado, demostrándole que era un acto de amor y no mero coito por liberación sexual, de vez en cuando soltaba quejidos por la sorpresa de sentir tanto placer en su interior. Izuku no solo la penetraba, sino que también la besaba y jugaba con sus pechos, aunque su desesperación por correrse apareció cuando el peliverde dejó su seno izquierdo y se aventuró a jugar nuevamente con su clítoris, lo peor de todo no fue eso, porque de repente con una envestida más. Lo sintió, sintió como chocaba su miembro con el que supuso era su punto más erógeno porque de inmediato paso por distintas sensaciones hasta llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

Mientras tanto Izuku seguía, y fue gracias a que ella se corrió y sus paredes vaginales se apretaron que finalmente su pareja también llegó a su propio orgasmo.

Ya después o mañana se tomaría una pastilla del día después, porque en ese instante no le importaba nada más en el mundo más que su novio, y sentir su semen dentro de ella era algo increíblemente satisfactorio.

—Te amo —susurro en su oído, dejándose caer al lado suyo.

—Yo también te amo —respondió con una sonrisa adormilada, todo el desgaste físico que acaban de hacer le estaba pasando cuentas en ese momento.

Aún así se sentía plena, en paz y tranquila. Siendo abrazada por los fuertes brazos del peliverde y acurrucándose en su fornido torso, mientras, Izuku reposaba sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cintura y espalda de vez en cuando. Siguieron así hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

En la noche, cuando despertaron y se limpiaron, fueron a ver si ya estaba preparada la cena para todos. No fue sorpresa de nadie verlos llegar juntos, pero las chicas sonrieron casi orgullosas a la pelirroja albina.

Izuku tan solo se acomodó con Iida y Uraraka como siempre a cenar, ignorando olímpicamente la miradas cómplices de su amiga o la otra mirada llena de celos de parte de Mineta. Shimizu estaba contenta, incluso más cuando Uraraka la llamó para que se sentara entre ella e Izuku.

En momento así Shouto se sentía en completa paz, sin sus demonios sobre ella y con la seguridad que en cualquier batalla que tuviera que enfrentar, sus amigos y su novio estarían allí con ella.

* * *

 _Bien, bien. Nadie pregunte de donde carajos vino esto porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Tan solo recuerdo que estaba revisando mi cuenta de Drive cuando encontré este pequeño OS, desde hace bastante que tengo ganas de leer un DekuTodo_ _._

 _Quise mantener el nombre de Todoroki como tal, pensar en uno que le quedará a su versión femenina pero que mantuviera el mismo significado es dificil. Y no tengo las ganas de hacerlo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, besos ～('▽^人)_


End file.
